


the hyung dilemma

by hyukjaei



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Confessions, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Gay Panic, Hyung Kink, Idols, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk Has a Big Dick, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjaei/pseuds/hyukjaei
Summary: For some reason, Donghae started calling him hyung. Hyukjae realizes it bothers him in more ways than one.(Or the one where Kyuhyun thinks maybe it's time for him to move out of the dorms.)
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> party game idea: take a shot every time the word hyung is mentioned.

_inspired by this[video](https://youtu.be/vCzXQUEUX8Y) of donghae calling yesung "eunhyuk-hyung" by accident _

* * *

"Hyukjae-hyung, can you pass me the salt?"

  


Hyukjae froze, the piece of meat grasped in his chopstick falling comically. He whipped his head up to look at Donghae sitting across from him on the dining table. The other man was still engrossed in his phone, one hand holding it up while the other kept shovelling rice and meat into his mouth. 

  


"Come again?"

  


Donghae looked back at him. "The salt. Can I have it?"

  


Still bewildered, Hyukjae handed him the salt shaker. He watched Donghae sprinkle it into his bowl before picking back up the chopsticks and resume eating.

  


Besides the first few months of meeting each other while they were trainees, Donghae had never called him hyung before. There was no reason to, they were born in the same year. Or an easier term for it in Korean would be they were 'chingus'. Sure he had begrudgingly admitted in front of the cameras that he wished Donghae would call him hyung, but it was just that. Teasing. So why the hell was Donghae _actually_ doing it all of a sudden?

  


It didn't stop at that dining table. For the rest of the week, Donghae would only call him hyung, even in public. The first time he said it in front of the members, only Yesung had noticed it. His small eyes grew big like saucers and he gaped at Hyukjae, who could only shrug wordlessly. The first time he did it in front of fans during a broadcast taping, Hyukjae couldn't help but hear the confused whispers of the audience amidst each other.

  


Initially, Hyukjae had no problem with it. It was weird, sure, but there was no harm to it. Donghae felt like calling him hyung. So what?

  


The problem only started when Hyukjae was in the shower, hands around his cock roughly pleasuring himself under the warmth of the water. His thoughts went down the same typical route, imagining the women with sensuous bodies and perky chests he often sees in his porn collection. How it would feel like to have them writhing beneath him on his cock. But that day, he couldn't focus properly on just the women. Half of his thoughts were still on Donghae, trying to decipher the man's intentions. How strange it was for him to call him hyung, how in the back of his mind he actually did enjoy it if just a little, and how good Donghae would look screaming "hyung" out of those pretty lips of his while getting pounded by his cock.

  


Hyukjae's eyes opened wide, hands leaving his penis as if it burnt him. _No, no, no._ Hyukjae immediately turned the water to icy cold to wash his boner away. He turned off the tap and wrapped himself in a towel, leaving the bathroom and sitting on his bed in horror.

  


_What the fuck was that?!_

  


It only got worse from there. Those days, Hyukjae had to spend more time than usual with Donghae due to their D&E comebacks. They had dance practices, song recordings, album photoshoots and countless meetings to go to together. Things that Hyukjae would usually be hyped for if he weren't also dealing with fantasizing about fucking his best friend.

  


"Can I come over to your place tonight, hyung?" Donghae asked him one day after their scheduled meetings. He caught their stylists and assistants sneaking peeks at them, also bewildered at Donghae's new way of addressing his best friend. Hyukjae tried his best to not grimace at the honorific.

  


"Why?"

  


Donghae zipped up his bag. "I wanna go through the lyrics for the title track before recording day next week. We gotta finalize it soon." Before Hyukjae could protest, Donghae picked up his bag and walked towards the exit. "See you tonight, hyung!"

  


Hyukjae could only watch as the younger man left. He swore underneath his breath, then louder as he felt his boner growing underneath the meeting table. His manager looks over at him weirdly, and Hyukjae gives him a tight smile to reassure him. 

  


* * *

  


He was lucky Kyuhyun wasn't coming back to the dorms that night. Otherwise, he had no idea how he could cover up his suspiciously long shower. _Not that I spent the entire time masturbating thinking of my best_ male _friend who was about to come over soon… I thought of women too,_ Hyukjae tried reasoning with himself. He made sure to absolutely exhaust himself enough in the showers that it would be physically impossible to get excited again once Donghae arrived. It wasn't a sure-fire plan, but he had to do _something_ at least before he popped another unexplained boner in front of the other and practically ruined their relationship.

  


Hyukjae wiped himself down once he stepped out of the shower before getting into his minimalistic grey pajama set. While drying his hair with a towel, he heard the familiar beeping of the front door being unlocked from the outside. Coming into people's houses without warning had always been Donghae's style, forgoing the doorbell altogether and acting like he owned the place. Hyukjae didn't know why he thought Donghae would do anything different tonight.

  


"Honey, I'm home," Donghae announces in a singsong manner. Hyukjae walked out into the living room, unimpressed by the giddy nature of his visitor, who had plastic bags full of groceries in his hands. He was wearing a long-sleeved black sweater, one Hyukjae knew was his favourite as he wore it often. He matched it with a pair of skinny jeans, and if it made Donghae's tight ass look better than usual, Hyukjae wasn't gonna be the one acknowledging it. The older man pried his eyes away from Donghae's nice legs, vigorously drying his hair with the towel before tossing it onto a nearby bar stool.

  


"It's about time I change the access code for the door. Also, what's all this?"

  


Donghae gave him a toothy smile as he dropped the bags onto the kitchen island counter. "I got us some snacks! Hey, we should have a movie night, hyung."

  


Hyukjae couldn't help the flush creeping onto his face at the dreaded word. He masks the blush by putting a scowl on his face. "I thought you wanted to come over because of work? Yah, don't eat on the couch!" 

  


Donghae made himself comfortable on the dorm couch, but not before grabbing a bag of chips and the TV remote. Hyukjae stomped over to take the chip bag away, earning a few kicks to his body from the laughing culprit. Donghae, the cheeky fucker, dangled the bag as far away from the other as he could, teasing him. “You gotta get it first though, hyung.”

  


“And that’s another thing,” Hyukjae gave up on stopping him. If he truly tried, he knew it would dissolve into an actual wrestling match. He plopped down next to the other man on the couch. “Why are you suddenly calling me hyung?”

  


Donghae ripped open the bag of chips and settled into the couch, popping one into his mouth. Hyukjae willed himself to stop staring at Donghae’s sharp jawline as he ate. The other man’s side profile was as gorgeous as the rest of him, and Hyukjae never understood how Donghae could still be self-conscious of himself with a face like that. Donghae uses another hand to turn on the TV. “I just felt like it,” He turned his head to look at Hyukjae, who’s eyes immediately darted down to the younger’s pretty lips. “ _Hyung_.”

  


_He has to be fucking with me_ , Hyukjae thought. He could see something in Donghae's eyes, a little twinkle of mischief as he smirked before turning back to the TV. Hyukjae tried paying attention to the show (some rookie girl group performing their debut stage on one of the numerous music shows, Hyukjae's honestly lost count at this point), but the only thing stealing his attention was the man sat next to him. He could feel Donghae's thighs grazing his and their shoulders rubbing together. _Was he always sitting this close to me?_

  


"Hyung."

  


Hyukjae nearly jumped out his skin. Donghae's lips were so close to his ear, almost touching it as he whispered the dreaded word. Hyukjae could feel the blood rushing to his lower regions, cursing himself mentally for wearing such thin pajama pants. He immediately scooted further away from Donghae and threw a couch cushion onto his lap to hide his growing erection. "What the hell, Hae?!"

  


The other man giggled. He had placed the chips onto the floor and crawled on his hands and knees towards Hyukjae. The older man tried leaning as far back on the armrest as possible, but Donghae pulled him back by tugging the hem of his shirt. Donghae rested a hand on the pillow in Hyukjae's lap, his face completely unreadable. "You're so obvious, _hyung_."

  


Hyukjae gulped, his erection twitching in response to that word. Before he could ask what he meant, Donghae shoved the pillow off his lap and onto the ground. His boner stood tall and proud between them, mortifying Hyukjae. 

  


"H-hae, wait, I can explain--"

  


"You have a hyung kink." Donghae interrupted his rambling, his voice low and raspy. "God, you're so big too, hyung." He whispered, so soft that Hyukjae almost missed it.

  


He brought a hesitant hand forward to hover over Hyukjae's cloth-covered erection, eyes looking up to seek permission. Hyukjae had no idea what overcame his rationality, but he nodded. Donghae grinned and finally touched him, fingers curling around his shaft. He pleasures the other over his pants and boxers, the fabric rubbing against his erection. Hyukjae groaned loudly. After a few pumps, Donghae's fingers hook into his waistband and pull down both his pants and boxers off his dick, exposing him in all his naked glory. Donghae's hands no longer hesitated this time. His fingers wrapped around his exposed penis and continued stroking him lewdly.

  


Hyukjae was afraid, downright terrified. He had dreamt of this during his showers, of how Donghae's hands would feel jerking him off. Those talented fingers of his played the guitar, he had wondered if the talent was transferable to handjobs. From how his toes curled in pleasure as Donghae kept pumping his penis, he can safely say it does. 

  


"Dongh-hae… _fuuuck_ ," Hyukjae moaned as the other twisted his wrist just right. "You're so… so good at this."

  


Donghae looked back up at him, his smile so innocent compared to the dirty act happening in between them. He could feel precum leaking from his tip, and Donghae used his thumb to wipe it off and spread it down his shaft as a lubricant to make his job easier. Hyukjae peered down to meet his gaze. Donghae continued masturbating him as they locked eyes, neither unable to look away. Donghae suddenly winked at him, then broke eye contact to swoop down and swallow his cock in one go. 

  


Hyukjae was glad Kyuhyun left the dorms. The scream that came out of his mouth was _loud_. He closed his eyes, unable to move or do anything but let Donghae work his magic. He was so far gone that if Donghae asked him for money, he'd probably give him his credit card number and the three numbers in the back at once. The only thing he knew was he's sprawled on the couch with his best friend's head buried in his crotch, tongue doing God's work as the TV played forgotten in the background. 

  


Donghae gave him no time to adjust, immediately bobbing his head up and down while his tongue worked wonders. The inside of his mouth felt like heaven to Hyukjae's raging boner, velvety smooth and warm. Every time Donghae pulled off, his tongue would tease the tip, scrambling Hyukjae's brain with pleasure. Hyukjae had no clue where Donghae learnt how to suck dick this good. He had the skills of a female pornstar, no different than the ones he watched on his laptop. Hyukjae would even go as far to say that Donghae was better than any girlfriend he's ever had sucking his dick in his 34 years of living.

  


When Donghae swallowed his cock, he _swallowed_. Hyuk wasn't one to brag, but he was blessed to be well endowed, definitely bigger than the national average. And Donghae deepthroated him like it was no big deal like he's done it countless times before. Hyukjae opened his eyes big enough to sneak a peek of Donghae, immediately regretting his decision when he saw the way Donghae's pretty lips stretched around his fat cock, the most obscene he's ever seen Donghae's face looked. Hyukjae knew that image would be seared into his brain for generations. He'd be digging back this memory whenever he jerked off again in the future.

  


Hyukjae could feel his orgasm nearing. He tried to push Donghae off his dick before he exploded in his mouth, but the other refused to budge. Instead, Donghae sucked with even more vigor. His free hand fondled Hyukjae's balls as he deepthroated him once more before pulling out. He resumed pumping Hyukjae's cock with a tight fist. 

  


"Are you gonna cum, hyung?" Donghae cheekily teased him. Hyukjae opened back his eyes just in time to see Donghae grabbing the base and slap it against his cheek, his pink cock a contrast against Donghae's milky white skin. "You wanna cum all over your dongsaeng, hyung?" Donghae sticks his tongue out and licks the tip like ice cream, causing Hyukjae to shiver. "Or do you want to feed me your cum, hyung? Force me to swallow it all, it'd be a shame to waste it." 

  


Hyukjae's self-restraint crumbled at that. He grabbed the back of Donghae's head, fingers gripping his hair _hard_ , and forced his dick back into Donghae's throat. He facefucks the younger who -- by the way his eyes rolled up into his skull -- was very much enjoying the rough treatment. He thrust deep enough that it slid down Donghae's spent throat easily, choking the man. Hyukjae's moans grew louder and louder as his orgasm neared.

  


Then Donghae pulled out his dirtiest trick. While his cock was shoved deep in his throat, Donghae started _humming_. The vibrations around his dick were the most intense sensation Hyukjae had ever felt, both physically and mentally. With an animalistic growl, his orgasm wracked through his entire body. His release ran hot through his veins, and Hyukjae could feel himself shooting cum directly to the back of Donghae's throat. The younger man couldn't swallow him down fast enough, and Hyukjae was forced to pull out and splatter the rest onto Donghae's ready face. The white streaks land on Donghae's blushed cheeks and closed eyes, some clinging onto his eyelashes. The visual caused him to spurt a few more times, just so he could paint Donghae's handsome face with even more of his fluids. He gulped, then stuck his tongue out to show Hyukjae he had swallowed all his seeds.

  


Hyukjae's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Donghae like this. How lewd his face looked covered in his cum, lips reddened and bruised from all the facefucking he wanted so badly. He was utterly wrecked and yet looked so, so fucking gorgeous still. Hyukjae couldn't help but wipe his fingers across his face, gathering his cum and pushing the digits into Donghae's mouth, who proceeded to suck them clean greedily. The younger was such a beautiful cum slut. In the back of Hyukjae's mind, he wondered if his hole would be as enthusiastic as his mouth when it came to sucking his cock in.

  


Before they could try out his hypothesis, a familiar beeping suddenly interrupted their moment. Hyukjae tried to distinguish the sound until Donghae got off the couch, body turned towards the front door. Hyukjae's blood ran cold at the realization, "it's Kyuhyun."

  


Donghae ran straight to the guest bathroom next to the kitchen while Hyukjae stood up to adjust his clothes. He tucked himself back into his pants seconds before the front door swung open, revealing their youngest group member. Hyukjae made a beeline towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands as Kyuhyun walked into the living room, pulling his luggage behind him. 

  


"Hey, hyung," Kyuhyun greeted Hyukjae as he dropped his luggage and various smaller bags onto the island countertop. He notices the plastic bag full of snacks left there too. "You bought all this? I thought you were on a diet."

  


Hyukjae dried his hands on a kitchen rag before turning around to face him. "No, uh, Donghae brought those."

  


As if being summoned, the bathroom door opened to reveal a slightly less disheveled Donghae. His face was wet and he had a pink flush across his cheek and neck. He wipes his face with Hyukjae's towel that he discarded on the barstool previously. "Hey Kyu. I thought you weren't coming back tonight?"

  


Kyuhyun groaned as he replied, "I wasn't, but my schedule got cancelled. So I'm free again this week. What's that?" 

  


Kyuhyun pointed at Donghae's black sweater. There were noticeable white streaks near the collar of his sweater. Hyukjae's eyes grew comically wide when he connected the dots together. Donghae's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water as he alternated between staring at his sweater, Kyuhyun and Hyukjae. There was an awkward pause in the air as the three men stood still, only to be broken when Donghae rushed out of the kitchen and down the hall to Hyukjae's room, shrugging off his sweater on the way. Kyuhyun turned around to look at Hyukjae, and they heard the bedroom door slam close. Hyukjae fidgeted nervously at the look on the younger man's face. 

  


"We… we were having, uh, _yogurt_ ," Hyukjae lied through his teeth. "Yeah, Donghae bought some… yogurt, from the store!"

  


Kyuhyun arched his eyebrow suspiciously at Hyukjae's nervous rambling. The other man flashed him a gummy smile, praying he bought his cover story. 

  


"Yogurt… right," Kyuhyun said slowly. He picked up his bags and started walking to his bedroom, luggage rolling behind him. "Donghae must be a messy eater then, he had cum-- I mean _yogurt_ in his eyebrows too!" Kyuhyun hollered over his shoulder, cackling as he closed his bedroom door behind him, leaving Hyukjae a sputtering mess in the kitchen. 

  


He groaned and crashed onto the island countertop, body absolutely spent. Of course Kyuhyun would figure it out. Their youngest member was too smart for his own good. Hyukjae willed himself to stand up, chug a cup of water before walking back to his bedroom to check up on Donghae. 


	2. Chapter 2

Their relationship dynamic changed after that night. Although not as much as Hyukjae expected. They were still friends, but they would also suck each other's dicks any chance they had to be alone together. 

They would attend D&E meetings, recording sessions, photoshoots, and do it all with an intense sexual tension in the air between them. His manager even asked Hyukjae one day if they were fighting, as anyone perceptive enough could feel some kind of static energy between the pair. He reassured the man that they were fine, just stressed from their upcoming comeback. His manager bought his excuse, and Hyukjae came back to the dorms that night and ran straight to his room to furiously jerk off on his bed, Donghae's cum slicked face the only thing on his mind. 

And on top of everything, Donghae still called him hyung. Even in public, the younger man would teasingly whisper it in his ears just to rile him up in front of the crew and other members. It would always end up with Hyukjae excusing the both of them to the public toilet, shoving the other into a cubicle to fuck that stupid grin off his face. They would have to do it quickly and quietly, and Hyukjae minded not cum on the other's face so as to not ruin his makeup. That meant Donghae would have to swallow all his seeds, something that the younger seemed to enjoy maybe a bit too much.

Hyukjae had never dated anyone who was as much of a cum slut as Donghae. The man always swallowed his cum so greedily every time Hyukjae fucked his mouth. He never seemed to get enough of it. To get him to orgasm quickly, all Donghae would have to do was moan "hyung", and Hyukjae would burst into the other's throat almost instantly. They would come back to the studio slightly disheveled, Hyukjae's hair needing fixing and the stylist scolding Donghae for ruining his lipstick. But no one ever seemed to catch onto anything.

As much as he loved sneaking around with Donghae, he wanted to understand what they were. Were they friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Hyukjae didn't want it to be just that. The days that flew by since their encounter on the couch made Hyukjae realize the fond feelings he had for the other were stepping past best friend's territory. He tried imagining Donghae dating another, but jealousy would bubble up so fast it physically pained him. He wasn't sure if he loved Donghae yet, but he knew that his longing for him was no longer sexual but emotional too.

He thought things through while having lunch with Kyuhyun at the dorms, his eyes fixed onto his plate of tteokbokki as he ate solemnly. Kyuhyun couldn't help but stare at his hyung in concern. "You okay?" 

He sighed dejectedly. "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Is it Donghae?" 

Hyukjae nearly dropped his chopsticks in surprise. He didn't think Kyuhyun would bring it back up after almost catching them in the act that day, but this was Kyuhyun after all, the sadistic son of a bitch. He resumed eating so as to not raise any suspicion. "No--"

"God, hyung. You're such a bad liar," Kyuhyun interrupted him before he could continue. "You guys are fucking, so what?" 

Hyukjae nearly choked on his rice cake at Kyuhyun's bluntness. "Wh-what… what?! We're not _fucking_!" Hyukjae almost screeched, his voice high and panicked. Kyuhyun shot him an unimpressed look as he crossed his arms.

"What did I just say about your lying skills?"

Hyukjae groaned, leaning over to lay his head next to his plate in surrender. Kyuhyun could only watch his hyung pathetically. "What are you guys fighting about? He called your dick tiny?"

"As a matter of fact, Kyu, my dick is _huge_ thank you very much."

Kyuhyun physically gagged. "I did not need to know that."

"Then why'd you ask?!"

"So then why are you sulking so much?"

Hyukjae sighed as he straightened back up. He had no idea Kyuhyun would even be interested in his love life. Picking up his chopsticks, he pushed his food around on the plate as he looked for a way to tactfully explain to the other that he doesn't just wanna fuck Donghae, he also maybe wanted to hold his hands too. 

"I like him."

Kyuhyun scoffed. "Of course you do, you're fucking him."

"No, as in I _like_ him."

"Oh."

The pause after his confession was awkward. He never thought in a million years that he would be coming out to Kyuhyun like this. He wasn't even sure if Kyuhyun was okay with them being gay. When the silence dragged on for too long and Hyukjae made a move to stand up, Kyuhyun spoke. "So why don't you tell him?"

Hyukjae couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, as if it's that easy. Not only is he a man, he's also my best friend. Fuck buddies is easier to understand than boyfriend's."

"Honestly, hyung, if he's the one that initiated the sex first, there must be a reason why," Kyuhyun tried reasoning with him. "I know I wouldn't just start fucking my friend if I didn't have a little crush on him."

Kyuhyun's words stayed in his mind for the rest of the day. As he laid on his bed that night thinking things through, he knew the younger had a point. Donghae sucked his dick first. Begged for it even, by the way he used Hyukjae's established hyung kink akin to poking a bear with a stick. He knew he wouldn't get an answer until he confronted Donghae about the matter. So that night, Hyukjae fell asleep with a plan for the next day.

He was gonna confess to Donghae.

* * *

The first step was to get Donghae and himself alone. Hyukjae asked his manager for both their schedules on Friday night during dinner at SM headquarters cafeteria. He was delighted when told they were free until Monday morning. He excused himself from the table after eating to go to the company gym, where he knew Donghae liked to spend his late Friday nights at. 

He fidgeted in the lift on the way up to the 17th floor. He could have asked Donghae through text, but for some reason, he felt the need to have this conversation in person instead. The elevator dinged when it reached his floor, and Hyukjae almost jogged down the halls to the gym. He opened the door and scanned the room, seeing no one but a lone figure at the other side of the room using the seated arm curl machine. Hyukjae took off his sneakers in exchange for the gym's indoor slippers, before making his way to the other.

Donghae didn't even realize he had company. His eyes were closed and his AirPods on, breathing strained as he lifted the weights by flexing his arms up to his shoulder. Hyukjae could feel the flush on his face at the way Donghae's arm muscles flexed with difficulty. The man's shoulders and arms were his most prized possession, and he spent a lot of time building muscles in those departments. 

Hyukjae laid a hesitant hand on Donghae's thigh, startling him slightly. The younger's eyes flew open to look at the intruder in panic before relaxing when he saw Hyukjae. His hands let go of the machine and popped his AirPods out. "Hi, hyung!"

Hyukjae willed his body to not react, cursing the younger mentally for using the word. "Hey Donghae, are you free tonight?"

Donghae looked at his smartwatch. "It's 8pm, I was thinking of leaving now actually but I have no plans. What's up?"

"Do you wanna come over?"

The man bent down to grab his towel off the stool next to him, wiping his sweaty face and neck. "Why?"

"We gotta finalize those lyrics, remember?"

Donghae froze at Hyukjae's reply. He picked up on the subtle meaning behind those words almost immediately and looked up at Hyukjae's twinkling eyes, a playful smile on his lips. 

"Sure."

* * *

He waited in his car at the parking lot for Donghae to pack his things and take a quick shower. 20 minutes passed before he heard a knock on the passenger seat window, Donghae's grinning face on the other side. He unlocked the car and Donghae climbed in, throwing his duffel bag on the seats behind them. He wore an oversized white shirt and a new pair of gym shorts, his hair damp against his forehead. His cheeks had a healthy pink glow from the workout and he exchanged his contacts for a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Hyukjae tried not to think about how disgustingly handsome the man next to him was as he put the car into drive.

The ride back to the dorms was uneventful. They talked about work mainly, of their upcoming comeback promotions and the preparations for it. Donghae however, opted to rest his hand on Hyukjae's thigh as he drove, fingers absently drawing circles on his acid wash ripped jeans. Whenever his fingers would accidentally come into contact with his skin underneath the ripped denim, Hyukjae would have to grip the steering wheel hard to ground himself. He knew the younger man was teasing him. There was no way Donghae was that oblivious

He was relieved they made it to the dorms' parking lot in one piece. They got out of the car, with Hyukjae insisting he could help carry Donghae's duffle bag for him. The younger pretended to swoon dramatically at his gentlemanliness, earning himself a hard shove. 

Hyukjae unlocked the front door and walked in, spotting Kyuhyun on the couch watching TV. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow when he noticed Donghae coming in behind him. 

"Hi, Donghae."

"Oh, hi Kyu." The man was terrible at hiding his feelings. The expression on Donghae's face when he saw Kyuhyun was no different from a deer in the headlights. 

Hyukjae cleared his throat. "We'll be in my room doing some work."

Kyuhyun made a face as the pair practically ran down the hall to Hyukjae's room. "It better be work. Don't fuck while I'm at home!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kyuhyun!" Hyukjae hollered back, slamming the door close when he heard Kyuhyun's evil chortle in response.

Not a second after the door closed behind them, he gets shoved forcefully against it. His yelp of surprise gets swallowed by Donghae's lips against his, kissing him hungrily. His hand holding the duffle bag loosened its hold and dropped onto the floor. Hyukjae could also feel the other's hardening boner against his leg. He could taste the mint of his toothpaste as Donghae shoved his tongue in, wanting to explore every crevice of Hyukjae's mouth. But as amazing as making out with Donghae felt, Hyukjae couldn't stop a more persistent thought in the back of his mind.

He slowed down their kissing, hands coming up to hold Donghae's face steady. He broke their kiss with much difficulty, but it was something they both had to deal with before they went any further that night. "Hae, hold on."

Donghae pouted as he grinded his crotch into his leg. "I wanna keep kissing you, hyung."

He willed his boner to not twitch at the word. "We need to talk about this first, Hae."

_Here came the hard part, step two. Confess._

"What are we?" Hyukjae urged the other man to look back at him. "I don't want this to just be a quick fuck. I don't want to just be friends with benefits. You're…," Hyukjae hesitated, afraid to keep going. But he had to say it. He didn't want Donghae to think he just wanted his body and nothing more. "You're too important for me to lose."

He could see the realization dawn in Donghae's brown eyes. He sighed, a small smile on his lips. He untangled himself from the other's embrace to sit on Hyukjae's bed. "I thought sucking your dick made it obvious, Hyukjae." Said man gave him a confused look. "Do you seriously not get it?"

Hyukjae followed him over to the bed and they sat together, thighs touching. Hyukjae took Donghae's hands in his and weaved their fingers together. "Enlighten me," he said.

"I've liked you for _years_ ," Donghae admitted. "But you never noticed it. Even Yesung could see it before you did, and it was so frustrating," Hyukjae stared at him in shock. "I don't know when it started, I just knew that one day I was rubbing one out and I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I had the best orgasm of my life."

Hyukjae thought back to the first time he masturbated to Donghae in the showers, how similar he felt to Donghae's confession. "But then why did you start calling me hyung?"

Donghae shrugged. "Yesung told me about it, apparently it's some kind of kink. I wanted to see if it worked on you," Donghae suddenly leaned closer to him, his eyes had that same twinkle he saw on the couch a week ago and a sweet smile on his lips. "I'm guessing it worked too well, huh, hyung?"

Hyukjae's mind flashbacked to Yesung's surprised look when he heard Donghae calling him hyung weeks prior. He cursed the older man for his involvement. Donghae's hand on his lap jolted him back to the present. 

"I like you too, hyung," Donghae confessed.

That was all Hyukjae needed. He closed the gap between them, smashing his lips into Donghae's grinning ones. Donghae wrapped his arms around Hyukjae's neck while the other held his hips tightly. Kissing Donghae felt the same as their childish fights, ones they used to do as teens to establish dominance against one another. They kissed with a fiery passion, Donghae biting his lips in between. Hyukjae broke their kiss to move down further, sucking and licking Donghae's neck roughly. He stopped to bite at a spot, sucking hard to form a maroon-coloured bruise for anyone to see. He lapped his tongue over the hickey once he was satisfied with how it looked, giddy that he left his mark on the younger.

Donghae tried his best to control his moaning, but it had been a while since he had been touched like this. When they fooled around, they had no time for extra luxuries. It was just him on his knees, Hyukjae's cock shoved in his mouth, and a few minutes later he's pumping cum down his throat. But tonight, Hyukjae wanted to treat him like a king. 

Hyukjae's wandering hands slipped under his shirt, fondling his abdomen muscles and pecs. He groaned loudly as the man dug his fingers into his overworked muscles, urging him to relax. Hyukjae fondled his nipples gently, rubbing it between his fingers as Donghae melted in his arms. He felt himself being pushed gently onto the bed. Hyukjae pushed his shirt past his chest, then swooped down to lick and suck his erect nipples. 

Donghae moaned, deep and low. His back arched off the sheets as Hyukjae continued lower, peppering his entire torso with butterfly kisses. He panted harder when the man reached the edge of his shorts. "Take it off, hyung. Please," he begged.

Hyukjae granted him his wish. He pulled his shorts and briefs down in one fluid motion. Donghae's penis flopped onto his belly when freed, red and erect. His cock was average length, albeit a bit thicker than most. Hyukjae thought it looked adorable. He didn't hesitate to grasp it, hot and heavy in his hand. Donghae mewled as his hand stroked him languidly.

"Hyukjae-hyung, it feels really good," Donghae whispered, his voice high pitched and soft. Hyukjae's hand moved faster, thumb fingering his slit and making him gasp loudly. 

"You like that, baby? You like when hyung touches you here?"

He glanced up in time to see Donghae furiously nodding. His hands gripped the sheets around him as Hyukjae tightened his grip on Donghae's cock. Suddenly the sensation leaves him, and Donghae sat up to protest before slamming back down onto the mattress when his cock got engulfed by Hyukjae's mouth. He had never sucked dick before, but he tried to remember what Donghae did for him last week and applied it to practise.

Donghae was loud in bed, his non-stop moaning and panting like music to his ears. He seemed to particularly enjoy when Hyukjae would twist his tongue around the length while deep in his throat. He tried doing it often, just so he could witness his partner losing his mind. Donghae kept bucking his hips off the bed, wanting to fuck Hyukjae's mouth with his cock. But his inexperience with blowjobs caused him to gag instead, pulling off to cough and bring his bearings together.

"Oh shit, fuck. Sorry hyung," Donghae panted out. He was sweating, his damp hair splayed around his head and his face flushed. His cock wet from Hyukjae's saliva, twitching from the cold air. 

"It's alright, I'm not used to this yet," Hyukjae kissed his thigh lovingly. He then proceeded to discard his collared shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. He threw the cloth onto the floor, then got off the bed to unbuckle his belt and rip off his jeans. Donghae not-so-subtly checked him out. He couldn't help it; ever since his army discharge Hyukjae had been covering up his body, no longer flaunting it on stage or SNS like he used to. Donghae had chalked it up to some self-esteem issue (he understood it more than anyone), but that was obviously not the case with Hyukjae.

He was _ripped_. The skinny anchovy persona had been replaced with this hunk of a man. He could see the outline of his six-pack clearly against his pale skin. The muscles of his biceps flexed as he moved to discard Donghae's pants from where it had bunched up around his ankles. He never knew Hyukjae had been hiding this scrumptious body under all his long baggy clothes. His mouth watered at the sight of his cock, slightly bigger than any man's package he's seen. It was way longer than his, although the thickness was about the same. His hole puckered at the thought of having that beast fucking it wide open.

"F-fuck… Maybe I should call you daddy instead of hyung instead," Donghae teased. Hyukjae laughed and crawled back into bed, looming over the other as he bent down to taste his lips once more. 

"I prefer hyung, Donghae-ah." He whispered into their kiss. 

"Well then, hyung, you better hurry up and fuck me real good." 

Hyukjae bites his lower lip in response, earning another adorable high-pitched moan. He broke their kiss to take off Donghae's glasses. He leaned over to his bedside table, placing it there before pulling out a small bottle of strawberry-scented lube and a condom from the drawer. Donghae noticed the condom and reached over to grab it out of Hyukjae's hands, throwing it across the room. "No, I'm clean. Come in your dongsaeng." He practically demanded.

"Fucking hell, Hae. You're gonna be the death of me." Hyukjae sat up on his knees and maneuvered Donghae's legs into position. He let his left leg rest on the bed while the right swung over Hyukjae's shoulder. He spread them wide so he could see his perfect pink hole, puckering slightly at being exposed. "Has anyone ever touched you here before, baby?"

Donghae moaned as Hyukjae rubbed his hole with a lubed finger. "N-no, but I've been practising with my own fingers." He felt the blush rise on his face at his confession. "Wanted to m-make sure I'm loose enough for your fat cock, hyung."

Hyukjae pushed a single digit in. Even though Donghae had fingered himself before, Hyukjae didn't know if he'd need any more preparation as a woman would require. He's only had experience with his ex-girlfriends (most were intimidated by the sheer size of him), so he vowed to take extra care with Donghae. He added another finger every few minutes, watching the other's expression closely to make sure he wasn't in too much pain. Donghae's eyes were transfixed on the ceiling, his mouth permanently opened as he panted and mewled and moaned in pleasure. 

By the time Hyukjae had been fingering him with four digits for a couple of minutes, Donghae's hand tugged his wrist. "I'm ready, hyung. Fuck, I'm so ready. Hyung, please, please fuck me now," he begged, eyes locking with his. 

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out his fingers, wiping the excess lube on his cock, then drizzled a bit more lube on it just in case. He lined up the head with Donghae's hole, then slowly penetrated him. The younger's breathy moans evolved into louder squeals, almost borderline screaming as he felt the foreign sensation stretching him open. It was a weird feeling. Donghae cursed mentally at all those gay sex blogs he read prior to today saying how good anal sex felt. He felt nothing but discomfort so far.

But then, Hyukjae did something that made his whole body flinch. He moved Donghae's legs so they were both on each of his shoulders, and practically bent him in half as Hyukjae sheathed his entire length in. His cock grazed something within him that made his body feel like a thousand fireworks going off at once. _That must be the prostate_ , Donghae thought as he screamed in response. 

"There, hyung! Right there, fuck!"

Hyukjae pulled out slowly then slammed back in, hitting him once again at his prostate gland, causing another scream to rip out of his throat. He suddenly remembered they weren't alone at home, so he hurriedly pulled up Donghae's shirt still bunched under his neck and shoved the fabric into Donghae's mouth to muffle his screams. He started out gentle, then slowly set a back-breaking pace, fucking Donghae so hard the younger wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. 

Hyukjae had dreamt of this for so long. The sight below him was almost enough to make him burst. Donghae almost naked, biting on his shirt to stop himself from screeching, a huge hickey prominent against his pale neck, eyes closed from the ruthless pace of Hyukjae's thrusting. His cock leaked precum all over his abdomen. Hyukjae couldn't stop himself from bringing a hand down to touch it.

Donghae gasped. "Ah, _hyung_. Oh my fucking god," Hyukjae could barely hear him through the fabric in his mouth, but he got the gist of it.

"Does it feel good, baby? My precious dongsaeng. Does hyung make you feel good?"

Donghae opened his big eyes to stare up at the other, tears glistening. The younger one had always been a cry baby. Hyukjae felt his heart swell with so much adoration. He thrust a couple more times before pulling out, Donghae immediately protesting the sudden emptiness. Hyukjae shushed him, his hands coming up to stroke his sides and urge him to turn over. Donghae got the idea. He turned around and propped himself up by his elbows and knees. He arched his hips off the bed, legs spread and ass up. Hyukjae groaned at the visual. "Fuck, Hae. You're such a tease."

He grabbed a handful of Donghae's ass, thumbing his loosened rim. He lined up his cock and entered him once more. His hole made a filthy wet noise as Hyukjae buried his lubed cock entirely, their thighs touching. Hyukjae's hand grabbed his hair, pushing Donghae's head down onto the bedsheets as he resumed his vicious thrusting. Donghae could barely move. He was entirely under the mercy of his hyung, nothing but a pretty doll to be used. 

Donghae's previous experiences with ex-girlfriends were always moderate. He was a gentleman, terrified that he'd hurt them. But being on the receiving end made him realize he wanted the savagery, craved for Hyukjae to break him entirely. And he was lucky his hyung could read his mind, for Donghae didn't think he could form any coherent words at the moment.

In his daze, he could feel his cock left neglected. Donghae made a move to pleasure himself, only for Hyukjae to grab his wrist and pin it down on the bed. 

"No, that's mine." He growled possessively. Hyukjae then jerked him off, following the rhythm of his thrusting. That was all Donghae needed to tip over the edge. 

"Hyung, fuck, I'm coming!" He gasped out. 

Hyukjae bent down to whisper into his ear. 

"Come, Donghae."

And come he did. Donghae's toes curled and his entire body tensed at his hyung's commands. He screamed loudly as his orgasm wracked his body, painting the bedsheets beneath him with his cum. Hyukjae fucked him through it, moaning loudly as he felt Donghae's walls clenching his cock tighter. Donghae doesn't think he had ever came this hard in his entire fucking life. His knees buckled, every limb refusing to cooperate in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Hyukjae held his hips up to steady himself. He struggled to keep going, could feel his own orgasm nearing. He thrust once, twice, then groaned as he released inside Donghae. The younger felt a rush of wet heat inside him before realising it was Hyukjae's cum, flooding his hole. Hyukjae's cock spurted a couple of times before pulling out to spray the rest on Donghae's plump ass and arched back, marking him with his cum.

The couple stayed still for a few seconds, their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath. Donghae's exhausted mind weakly sensed his hyung placing his hips down on the bed before getting off the bed. He heard a door open followed closely by the faucet tap running. A few minutes go by before he feels something wet on his behind. Hyukjae had drenched a small towel with warm water to clean up his butt and lower back, being especially mindful of his bruised hole. Donghae sighed happily at being treated so gently by the older man. 

"You're such a gentleman, hyung," he said, earning himself a tiny pinch on his ass. 

"Shush you."

Hyukjae focused on cleaning both of them up before repositioning Donghae on the bed. He made sure to avoid Donghae's cum stain on his bedsheets before lying down beside him, dragging the other in for a snuggle. They stayed that way for a while, Hyukjae petting his hair softly while Donghae drew circles on the other's bare chest. Their tender moment gets interrupted by Hyukjae's ringtone going off. He kissed Donghae's forehead before getting off the bed, reaching down to grab his phone out of his jeans pocket off the floor. He sees Kyuhyun's name in the caller ID.

"Hello?" Hyukjae said cautiously, switching the call to loudspeaker.

_"Are you guys done fucking?"_

Hyukjae's face immediately flushed red at the youngest's crude response. "Wh-what?! We weren't fucking--"

_"Hyung, I had to leave the dorms because Donghae wouldn't stop screaming,"_ Hyukjae glanced over at Donghae on the bed, who looked like he wanted nothing else but to possibly murder Kyuhyun. _"If you guys are done, I'd like to come back to my house now, thanks. 'King of Masked Singer' is on right now."_

"Hyukjae, give me the phone." 

He walked over to the other to pass his phone. Donghae switched off the loudspeaker and placed his phone by his ear. "Kyu, if you tell anyone about tonight I _will_ kill you." 

Donghae said a few more threats to the man over the phone before ending the call. Hyukjae sat on the bed and tossed the phone away before kissing Donghae's scowling lips. "Don't worry about him, Kyuhyun's good at keeping secrets. He's just teasing us," he reassured the younger. Donghae sighed exasperatedly before lying back down in bed. 

"Was I really that loud?"

"Like a hyena, darling."

Hyukjae laughed when he got smacked in the head by a pillow. "I'm kidding, stop it! I'm joking, baby."

"Kyuhyun's a bad influence on you. Get off, I need a shower."

Donghae slowly slid off the bed, and Hyukjae feasted his eyes on his half-naked lover as he waddled towards the ensuite bathroom. His oversized white shirt was long enough to barely cover his soft penis, the head poking out adorably at the hem. His dick twitched at the sight, rapidly getting hard as he got off the bed to follow his boyfriend into the bathroom. 

When Kyuhyun unlocked the front door and walked in, excited to get back on the couch to watch his show, he heard the sound of the shower running followed by loud moaning from Hyukjae's room. He looked down the hallway unimpressed, before sighing dejectedly, turning around to leave the dorms once again.

"I need to move out," he said to himself in the quiet of the night, phone already out to call Leeteuk and ask if he could stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if y'all die from alcohol poisoning. i haven't written in years, so if you'd like to provide any feedback down in the comments i accept them all with open arms. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
